Things We Lost In The Fire
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Bella re-thinks her life...


**Charlie was dead…I remembered that clearly. I remember seeing the house engulfed in flames and remembered trying to run in after that, but everything else was a blur. I never remembered Esme and Carlisle standing next to me. They were here to convince me to get back together with Edward when the house went up. **

"**This isn't your fault, Bella."**

**Rosalie Hale said to me. Beautiful, blonde, Rosalie. She'd become one of my best friends after the fire. I knew that things had changed, and the aspect of our relationship was different, but somewhat similar. I turned to Rosalie and glared at her. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be left alone. I knew Edward was hovering somewhere close by, making sure his family kept their distance. And maybe that was what I needed.**

"**Isn't my fault? I'd left Charlie at the house while I came over here to deal with Edward! Someone set fire to my house, Rose! They KILLED MY FATHER!!! Isn't that something I need to take the blame for?!"**

"**Rose, that's enough."**

**The velvet voice of my dreams had said. I turned to see Edward Cullen, standing behind me, glaring at Rosalie. She hissed at him, and then walked off. I leaned against the wall and sighed, trying not to cry. I knew that moving into the Cullen's home was going to be tough. Especially since Edward and I were in that post-breakup awkward friendship phase. **

"**It's okay to cry."**

**Edward told me. I looked at him angrily and slid to the floor. I didn't know what to do, how to arrange Charlie's funeral, but my dad needed something good. I started to cry softly, as Edward watched me from his post, still unsure. He wasn't sure whether I'd want him to come over to me and hold me as I cried, but as always, he came over. He was right. I did need to be held. He knelt down next to me and held me as I sobbed.**

"**I….I can't believe that Charlie's gone! I can't…Edward, please…we've got to do something! Anything! Just don't let Charlie stay dead!"**

"**It's too late, Bella. Carlisle tried. He didn't know if Charlie's burns were too extensive or not. He wanted to save Charlie at all costs."**

**This was news to me. It was good to hear, that Carlisle would try to save Charlie, but it made me realize that death was real, and immortality wasn't. But yet somehow, I wanted to have it still. Immortality. The one thing I fought so hard to have, was suddenly staring me in the face. Renee had called several times to check on me, and to ask me if I'd come to Jacksonville with her and Phil. I couldn't do it, and that's when the realization hit me.**

"**I love you, Edward."**

"**And I, you Bella. But what brought this on?"**

"**Charlie's dead. Renee wants me to come home…and I can't tear myself away from you. I didn't want to break up in the first place, I was just terrified of the commitment you wanted from me. I don't want to live without you, and if forever's what you want, then forever's what you're getting."**

**Edward looked at me, and he was confused. My heart was racing, my head was pounding, and I had suddenly changed my mind about our relationship. I knew that this was make-or-break time for us, and it was scary. I wanted Edward at that moment, and for every moment of my life thereafter. And I wanted to tell him that.**

"**This is Charlie's death talking. You made it perfectly clear to me that marriage and babies was not what you wanted, and I'm giving you the space you wanted."**

"**NO! No, Edward. Charlie's death has put things in perspective. You are what I want. And marrying you is what I want. And a baby with you is what I want. You, Edward. Not Mike Newton, not Eric Yorkie, not Tyler Crowley, and sure as hell NOT Jacob Black…"**

**I watched as Edward's expression softened. I knew that things were going to get better with him, and it was just a matter of time. I hadn't heard Carlisle come into the room, and I looked up when I saw his shoes. **

"**Carlisle?"**

"**It worked Bella, it worked. Charlie's transformation is complete."**

**He said, sounding as amazed as he looked. Edward looked to Carlisle, back to me, then back to Carlisle again. I knew that Carlisle had tried to change Charlie over after the fire, and it hadn't worked…or so he thought. I stood up and looked at him. The crying had stopped, and Edward hadn't yet released me. I wanted to be sure that Carlisle was sure.**

"**Are you sure Carlisle? Don't tell me Charlie's alive if he isn't."**

"**He is. The transformation has taken place, and he's asking for you. He's accepted what he is, and he is going to do his best to not hurt you. Edward, let's take Bella upstairs to see Charlie."**

**And I nodded. I couldn't walk up the stairs fast enough. I knew Edward still had a hold of me, his hand was on my waist, but he wasn't holding me back. He knew that I wanted to be with Charlie again, and I knew that he could be disfigured, or even worse…I tripped going up the curved staircase, and Edward chuckled silently. We got to Carlisle's office/transformation room and I stuck my hand on the doorknob.**

"**Whatever happens in here, Edward, I want you to know, that I still want you. All of you."**

**And he knew that was the truth. I opened the door silently, though I knew Charlie could hear it. I stepped in slowly and watched as Charlie whipped around in defense of himself. He looked at me, and then to Edward and Carlisle and back to me.**

"**Bella."**

**He breathed, and I knew he was going to be okay. He outstretched his arms, and I pulled away from Edward and hugged Charlie. I knew Charlie wouldn't hurt me. He didn't glare at Edward like he used to, but he did extend his hand.**

"**I want to say thank you Edward, Dr. Cullen. Not just for saving me, but for keeping Bella out of the house while Jake started the fire…I am sure that we'll all make Jacob Black pay for being a bastard. And Bella, I was wrong about Edward."**

**I nodded. I knew he was, hell. I was wrong about him too, and I let Charlie know that. Charlie and Carlisle had gotten along swimmingly before, and now, they were talking about things that needed to be settled and Charlie's new life. I looked at Edward, and smiled.**

"**Charlie's happy. Now, let's talk."**

**And I walked with Edward to his bedroom. We sat down on the bed that he'd kept, just for moments like this. Moments when it was just him and I, and nobody had interrupted us. We were graduates of Forks High School, and I was legally an adult, so it was my decision. I removed my shirt as Edward's eyes got wide. He was taking in the ice blue lace that was covering my chest. I knew at that point, that Edward was going to be uncooperative.**

"**Bella….I want to make love to you….now."**

**Edward said, pushing me back onto the bed and taking me with such a force that it was amazing. For our first time together, it was blissful. And we had recommitted ourselves to each other, and this time, it was forever.**

**-The End**


End file.
